


【授翻】爱情魔咒

by white_lemon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Nonconsensual kissing, Sumt, dub-con, explicit dub/noncon, lovespell usage, non-con, obliviate usage, thesewt-Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_lemon/pseuds/white_lemon
Summary: Thesesu对Newt施了爱情魔咒，并且对他做了梦寐以求的事情。Theseus不应该这样的





	【授翻】爱情魔咒

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Spell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018346) by [NiffleredAway (AnxiousEspada)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousEspada/pseuds/NiffleredAway). 



> 作者的话：涉及未成年性爱，年龄没有提及，所以可以自行想象，但他们俩都在霍尔沃茨。我知道爱情魔咒并并不常规，一般都是药剂。但FB2都不在乎智障剧情，我管？

Theseus从未想过自己的弟弟会如此天真。然而，事后看来，这还是说得通的；安静害羞的Newt更喜欢和动物打交道是有原因的。他不擅长判断别人的意图，从来没有过或许也永远不会；甚至都没办法沉着的与他们对视。如果他能更好的意识到他人的别有用心，或许就不会那么容易和他哥相处。大家都知道，做哥哥姐姐的一般都喜欢逗弄弟弟妹妹们，但哦，Newt就是毫无条件的信任他。

“这是我刚学会的一个咒语，”Theseus在关上教室门，并且悄悄念了句咒语将它锁牢后若有所思的用魔杖点着下巴，“我想要试试，但我怕它出错。我不想问任何我的朋友们，你知道他们什么样。如果我要试好几次才能成功，他们一辈子都会抓着不放。你看到他们是怎么取笑我想成为傲罗的。”

Newt无措的站在房间中央，显然对待在这个下课后学生不应该进入的地方很不自在，但他只是看着他什么也没说。身上学院袍对他来说有些过宽大，毛衣袖口都垂到了指关节，上面布满了他在同样也不能进入的森林里发现的新动物留下的抓痕。

他抬起头，明亮的眼里带着困惑：“什么样的咒语？”他不得不仰视Theseus，后者最近窜得飞快，他已经比他矮了好几掌。而他穿着袍子畏畏缩缩的模样更是加剧了两人间的身高差。

“一个安慰咒。它在紧张的情况下很有用，所以我觉得有必要学会如何正确使用它。”

Theseus上前几步，强迫自己不要表现的太过紧张或者激动，尽管他的心脏正猛烈的敲击着胸腔仿佛要跳出来似的。他真的要这样做吗？如果一切顺利，他就能尽情享受到几个月来一直让他夜不能寐的东西，而只要他在魔法消除前结束，Newt完全不会知情。

“我以前从没听说有这样的咒语，”Newt的视线落在离Theseus左侧两英尺外的墙上。他看上去仿佛不属于这个世界，雀斑点缀在他柔软的面庞上，落日的余晖把他凌乱的头发染成了火红色。Theseus不得不忍下想要再靠近些，穿过Newt把自己与外界隔离开的屏障，捏住他的下巴仔细研究那些落在未来会变得深刻的五官上的阴影的渴望。

“它或许还没有在你的书里出现，Newt，我保证不会伤害到你的。”

Theseus在句末提高了嗓音，像是在抛出问题，暗示Newt如果不愿意可以回绝。他清楚这完全没必要；当Newt做出选择时，他肯定会坚持到底。

不出所料，Newt点点头同意了，甚至稍稍展开双臂表示自己不会反抗，仿佛在表明自己不是个捕食者。

好像他这样弱小、柔软又纤细的人能够成为捕食者一样。

“行，”他低声道，集中注意力举起魔杖对着自己弟弟。Newt盯着他的手吞咽了一下，期待的微微抖了抖。见到他即便害怕也如此信任自己是件很美妙的事情。Theseus深吸口气，不再胡思乱想，念起咒语。他绝不能搞砸。他把咒语所需要的感情——主要是欲望，还有深情——引到轻微挥动的手腕以及发音时与牙床触碰的舌尖。

Newt在半透明的粉色光芒击中他的前一秒瞪大了双眼，明显认出了咒语，但他来不及做出任何反应。爱情魔咒穿入他的胸膛，他喘息着一手抓住性口的羊毛衫，仿佛要抓住那魔法把它扯出来。

“Theseus！”Newt几乎说不出话来，每一个音节都表达着他的震惊，声音听起来比平时更急促，“你不能——”

他目光涣散。

Theseus向前几步，仍旧举着魔杖以防他不得不再次加强魔法，Newt缓缓眨了眨眼睛，两下、三下。他仍旧奇怪地歪着头，紧锁着的眉和脸上的震惊都消失了。他目光闪熠地看着Theseus，可能有些呆滞，但这的确跟他谈论起他的小宠物们时喜爱的表情一样。

“你知道我是谁吗，Newt？”他的弟弟站在离他仅有一英尺远的地方，双眼极不寻常地死死盯着他。他从没有露出过这样的眼神，这种体验惹得Theseus一阵战栗。他别无所求，只祈祷不要搞砸。

Newt慢慢点了点头，动作像是被裹上了一层厚厚的糖浆，接着踮起脚上前，“Thee-sues，”他拖长了声音像在唱歌，呼吸喷洒在高个子男孩的脸上，擦过他的睫毛。他的声音听起来空洞但甜蜜，几乎跟Newt安慰那些弱小无助的东西时的语调一模一样。而现在目标对象是Theseus，他可以假装这听上去是在撒娇。

他终于能允许自己抚上Newt的面庞，Newt主动将的脸颊贴在他的手掌上。简单的触碰在他皮肤底下燃起了一把火，他从未想过竟会如此炙热。

“没错，”他舌头差点打结，“是我，Theseus，只有我，我不会让你受伤。”

“你不会让我受伤，”Newt重复着将头更深的埋进哥哥的爱抚中。他听上去并没有理解自己说了些什么。

他现在可以屈服了。他终于可以向一直在他脑海中挥之不去的那个想法让步了。捧着Newt的脸俯下身似乎花了几个世纪的时间，他们的双唇仿佛隔了千年之久才碰到一起。Newt干燥温暖的嘴唇与自己相贴的感觉和他的预期大相径庭。

感觉并不怎么样。

Newt不解的抬头看着他，期待着却一动不动。他们之间没有火花，没有任何Theseus读到当你亲吻你爱的人时会发生的任何事情。但他确实爱着Newt，不是吗？世界上再也没有他会如此亲近的人，也没有他想这样亲近的人。或许他只是做得不对。

他又试了一次。脸贴着脸，把Newt固定在原地，后者睁着眼就那样看着他。他有意识到他们在接吻吗？变化在Newt几次毫无意义的接触后试图逃离时发生。他换了个姿势，张开嘴想在这个与Theseus一起的狭小空间里获得新鲜空气。成功了。柔软的动作，几乎察觉不出的摩擦，Newt分开的唇瓣唤醒了Theseus对想要更多的渴望。他知道现在该怎么做了，他以前听说过。或许一时的紧张不安导致他忘了。

他让Newt和自己都喘了口气，稳住颤抖不停的双手， **他可以做到的** ，接着用紧紧揪着Newt头发的手将他拉向自己。他的头发如他所知一般柔软，这不是他第一次拉扯它们——小时候两人总是打架，即便战况始终都是一边倒。

头皮的疼痛令Newt倒抽了口冷气，没料到会在哥哥的手下感受到任何不舒服。那声音又尖又细，充满惊讶，弄的Theseus心里七上八下。同时也给了他让两人唇齿相依的机会，他饥渴地将Newt的唇分的更开。他们的牙齿碰撞在一起发出奇怪的声响，不过Theseus只需要把头偏向一边，他们的唇就能像拼图似的完美贴合在一起。

当他的舌头探入Newt的嘴里时，他听见Newt发出了一声惊呼，他先是舔了舔Newt的唇，但很快好奇的向内深入。里面很是温暖，舌头交织在一起，他认知里没有东西能与之相比，既柔软又粗糙。他终于能加入到朋友们有关接吻的话题里去了。Theseus甜蜜地开拓弟弟的口腔，除了偶尔喘口气外，没有受到一点儿阻碍。总的来说，局面有些混乱，他明白他不是很清楚自己到底在干什么。不过，眼下他决定这不太重要，他只是为了试一下，如果体验不理想，那么一旦咒语失效，Newt也不会记得。

然而，考虑到Newt脸颊上的红晕和粉色的耳朵，Theseus假定他凭本能所做的一切都是有效果的。Newt被他捧在掌心通红的脸看起来无与伦比的美丽，嘴唇湿润又红肿，让他忍不住想咬一口。他会这样做的。

“喜欢吗？”Theseus问道，声音在隆隆作响的耳朵里听来奇怪地遥远。Newt仍旧保持着对视，即使他的姿势又变得有些像他自己，歪着头透过发梢望着他，眨了眨眼。

“喜欢什么？”他呼出口气，他的声音像是浸在蜂蜜里，甜甜的、慢吞吞，有些含糊不清，仿佛有股电流穿过Theseus，刺痛了他的脚。他的弟弟是那样的洁白，单纯。他心里一个黑影低声说着要毁掉它。

“我们刚才做的。亲吻。”Newt露出一个‘噢’的嘴型。“你喜欢和我接吻吗？”

Theseus这时才意识到自己正轻轻摇晃Newt要求他做出回答。

Newt咯咯笑起来，“喜欢。”

“当然了，”Theseus道，“好啦，”那他就继续了。他想要并且也能这样，再说了Newt喜欢。他把视线从Newt身上移开了一会儿，环顾四周。老师的桌子引起了他的注意力。

“来吧，”他喃喃道领着Newt朝桌子走去。站在房间中央似乎不适合他想做的事。Newt毫不反抗的跟着他，不过稍微有些蹒跚。这咒语不是让他皮肤发烫就是昏昏欲睡。他握住Newt的肩膀，温柔的将他朝桌子推了推。Newt领会了他的意思，撑了一下在桌面上坐定——他还是太小了，只能踮起脚才能做到。Theseus靠近分开他的膝盖，好让自己站在他们中间。如果他现在倾身，他就能把Newt推倒在桌面上。

但他没有这样做。相反，他又吻住了Newt，尽可能多的惹他发出各种细小的声音，而后者甚至已经抬起手臂搭在自己哥哥的肩上。这个动作太不像Newt，以至于令他迟疑了一会儿；通常，Newt从不要别人拥抱。这是个不错的转变。他的拥抱十分温暖，身上散发着羊毛和干草的香味，还带点森林的味道。Theseus再也不愿松开手。眼下，也不用。他动了动唇，动作缓慢但迫切，沉浸在唇齿的摩挲中，吞吐着彼此间的气息。他的手指穿过Newt的卷发，抚摸着他的后脑与脖子相接处那几乎没有被长袍遮挡住的柔软地带。Newt现在也会配合他的动作，虽然没有那么热情，放任自己被牵着走。

Theseus感觉自己的皮肤每分每秒都在兴奋，他终于不再克制。Newt直接传入他嘴中无助的低泣，半睁着的眼睛都在怂恿着他。他衔住Newt的下唇，察觉到他试图从异样感中挣脱出来，然后咬了下去。当然没有很用力，恰好能感受到牙齿下软肉的阻力。弟弟发出的短促叫声简直就是天籁之音。他舔了舔被咬的位置，向后退去拍了拍Newt的脸颊。

“好疼，”Newt低声道，听上去困惑大过指责，“你说过不会的。”

“不疼的，Newt，”他安慰，尽管他不知道自己为什么要撒谎。“它不疼的。为了我好，而且不疼。”他又扑了上去，用嘴唇、牙齿、舌尖大肆侵略着他，时而缓慢地深吻，时而轻啄他的嘴角与面颊。当他想到要亲吻Newt除嘴巴以外的地方时，两人都已经气喘吁吁。

Theseus内心深处某种原始的欲望迫使他咬住Newt细长的脖子，吮吸它。不论他的直觉是什么，总之没有错；Newt张着嘴发出了更加绝望的声音。他让自己贴的更近，一只胳膊搭在Theseus的背上以作支撑。

“啊，Thee-seus，噢，”他呜咽着浑身颤栗，两人一起摇晃起来。Theseus抵着他的脖颈从喉咙深处发出低沉的呻吟，但即便这次爆发也不足以缓解内心某种沸腾的压力。他舔着那块发红的皮肤，享受着Newt被抚弄淤青时痛苦的低吟。他的迷乱的模样是如此美味，Theseus想要听到更多。

近些年Newt越来越不和他说话。他很少听到他的声音，弟弟经常避免与他进行长时间的交谈，更乐意与他唯一的人类朋友——或者，他无用的宠物们——共度时光。但像这样，脸涨得通红几乎盖过了鼻子上的雀斑，胳膊搂着自己好像他是个无价之宝，所有的注意力都在自己而不是别人身上。

一直都应该是这样。

当Theseus从他的耳朵一路向下亲吻到下巴，脖子，每一寸都烙下印记时，Newt将头偏向一边，终于闭上了双眼。这是一幅绝美的景象，而他是第一个见到的人。可能也是第一个听到Newt发出这样细微但又大胆的声音的人。他拽住Newt黄色毛衣的领带。它挡着了道，遮住了一些迷人的雀斑和脖子与肩上的红晕。他贪婪的用手把它拉开，甩到锁骨上。为了触摸到更多的肌肤，他的左手滑到了毛衣底下，感受着从腹部源源不断散发出的热量。他将手稳稳地搭在上面，注意到呼吸停顿时腹部肌肉的收缩。都是他的。双手不断游走着直到抚摸到Newt的胸膛，扫过胸前两点，Newt吓得几乎尖叫起来，身子猛地一缩，全身抽搐。

突然的动作让两人贴的更紧密，Theseus忍不住发出惊讶的咕哝。他的胯部磨蹭着Newt的下半身。他的精力全被亲吻和手上的动作占据，以至于他根本没有察觉到不断升温的小腹，但现在他的脑海里这有这一件事了。压力和刺痛感让他苦乐参半。他瞥了一眼——那儿鼓鼓囊囊的。当然了，有什么好惊讶的，他以前也勃起过，因为想到Newt.

他幻想他仅着睡衣，光着两条大腿，站在房间门口，一手揉着困意朦胧的眼睛。小时候，当Newt做噩梦想要分散注意力并渴求安慰时会把他叫醒。而Newt那样的形象让他经历了最困惑的一次打飞机，而Newt哭泣的记忆更加深了这种感觉。他一下子就射了出来，那一刻，他想要舔去他脸上的泪水。

Newt现在并没有流泪。他虽然不介意，但也不想惹他哭。不过，现在这不重要；但跳动的阴茎绝对是重中之重。他做了眼下唯一能想到事情——向下握住Newt的胯部，将他拉向自己。他们第二次腹部紧贴的感觉比第一次要好得多，热辣甜蜜，几乎无法承受。Newt喘息着在他手中扭动，让Theseus放弃决定，直接听从自己的直觉将他紧紧压在怀里。他们之间的摩擦是多么美妙，激烈同时又平静。

“啊，干——”Newt在Theseus的胯部开始贴着他磨蹭时呜咽起来。Newt弯起腰弓着背，断断续续的话语变成了高声的呻吟，双手攀着Theseus的肩膀，手指扣进他的毛衣里，甚至抓破了下面的皮肤。

“老天，”Theseus感觉到某种野性的东西占据了他的身体，他在温暖的身体上蹭来蹭去，将脸埋在Newt的颈间深深地吸了口气，Newt的每一次急促呼吸都让他产生了来自灵魂深处的震颤。贴在性器上的裤子又皱又紧，透过布料他确信Newt也勃起了，每下动作都疯狂的磨蹭在一块儿。

他的大脑一片空白。只剩下身体的感官和他可爱的弟弟为他，只为他发出的美妙、无穷无尽的声音。他还想要更近，即便在生理上这已经是不可能的了。如果可以，他愿意打开胸腔，将Newt融于血骨之中，将他埋在心底，永远不让他离开。

“Theseus，我，啊，拜托……”胯部的每次挤压都让他喘不过气来，脸色通红，渗出了一层薄汗。

Theseus没来得及回到，呻吟就从嘴里漏了出来。这是他一直想要的，而且比他想的还要多。

“怎么了，宝贝？”出口的昵称让自己都吃了一惊，然而这样的感觉并不坏，甚至理应就该这么叫。

“我不知道我什么感觉，但求你，再吻我，”Newt哀求道，明亮的眼睛有些朦胧，却直直地看着他。他们之间有某种Theseus从未见的东西在发酵，是一种最原始的饥渴掺杂着绝望。他别无选择，满足了Newt的愿望，用亲吻堵住了他。他再次咬住了他的下唇，Newt发出的啜泣让他的动作一顿，心脏都漏跳了一拍。Newt迫切的回吻着他，但明显，他的注意力很难集中在自己舌头上。

“Theseus，”他在亲吻中哭诉着，“我——我觉得太过了。有东西要，啊——”

Theseus拽着他的头发，或许动作相当粗暴，但他无暇顾及，只是用力加深了这个吻堵住他喋喋不休的嘴。他可以从Newt毫无规律晃动的臀部，从他盘在Theseus身上精瘦的大腿，和肌肉无力抽动的模样看出他快到达到高潮。Theseus决定做个仁慈的人，他伸出一只手，摸到他们一塌糊涂的下腹，手掌隔着裤子揉捏着Newt的阴茎。

Newt僵住了，他向后仰着身子，全身一阵剧烈的颤栗，在Theseus嘴里尖叫着，后者贪婪地吞下了他的每一个声音。他抚摸着他，引导Newt度过高潮，最后拉开Newt结束了亲吻。他的这幅样子应该被画下来——眼睛紧紧地闭着，两道眉毛无助地皱在一块儿试图表达那穿透全身的快感，泪水在眼角打转将落未落，乱糟糟的卷发黏在额前。Theseus拉着他的头发，露出他的脖子，惊叹于Newt喉咙优美的肌肉，这绝对就是亚当的苹果【1】。

Newt拼命喘着气，胸膛快速地上下起伏着。Theseus最后一次隔着布料抚摸着他的阴茎，竭尽所能想要将Newt宛如小猫般的呜咽永远印刻在脑海中，然后松开在Newt的长袍上擦了擦手。其实上面并没有多少，大部分污渍都在衣服底下，但他还是感到一种强烈的渴望。

自己的内裤一定被精液湿透。他这辈子从未这样过，他终于朝自己的性器伸出手。正当他忙着安慰自己滚烫的身体时，Newt缓缓倒在桌面上。他双肘撑着桌子，然后躺倒直直的盯着教室的天花，呼吸仍旧不稳。

在昏暗的灯光下，他看上去浑身发光，也许，也许他真的是。Theseus恨不得能多长几双手，这样就能摸遍他的全身。他也希望自己能多几个头，这样可以亲吻并舔过他的每一寸肌肤。

他把自己的小兄弟从裤子中解放出来，当手掌抚过它时大声呻吟起来，黏滑的精液让动作变得容易得多。唯一比自己手的封闭感更好的只有Newt了。不管Newt提供什么，他都全盘接受。

Theseus将Newt往桌子里推了推，在这个过程中将自己的裤子扯得更下。它们可以全部都消失，他想着，脱掉了Newt的鞋。这是值得的，即便他不得不停止安抚自己，因为脱完鞋子后，他又扯掉了裤子。Newt没有帮忙，真的，不过也没有抗拒，只是喘息着。或许咒语正在失效。这意味着他得加快动作，因此他决定之后在欣赏Newt那韧性极好的双腿，克制住了想要摩挲过臀部与腿根交界处布满雀斑的皮肤的冲动。

“跟我说说话，Newt，”看到对方即使在自己爬到他身上也毫无反应，Theseus有些担忧。“我想知道你感觉如何。你感觉如何？”

“我感觉很好，Theseus，”他顺从的回答道，但听起来有些上气不接下气。严厉的饥渴已经消失。“温暖和疲倦。我能睡吗？”

可能是高潮的后遗症。他或许从未被别人诱导过。

“还不行，甜心，不过快了，”Theseus拨开他额前的碎发，低头冲他微笑，亲吻他微微张开的嘴角，舌尖扫过他的唇瓣，触碰到的牙齿边缘，但没有完全深入。

“保证？”

“保证。”

Newt笑着合上眼叹了口气。Theseus仔细端详着他的面孔，一边思忖着自己把魔杖放到了哪里，以防需要重新施咒，一边分开Newt的腿。Newt抽搐了一下发出疑惑的声音。  
这不是什么稀奇的场面，Theseus之前全都见过，尽管如此，他确信自己永远不会忘记这一幕，它被画在Newt的皮肤上，在逐渐消散的红晕中格外突出。

Theseus十分痛苦，他俯趴在Newt上方，一条腿跪在桌上，让Newt的腿盘在身侧。后者扬起眉毛看向他，无声的询问他在做什么。

他不知道。但他会搞明白的。

Theseus小心缓慢的压下胯部，在肌肤相亲前为自己预期的感觉做好准备。皮肤直接的碰触让他倒抽了口气，情欲被迅速点燃，无助却又急切的渴求着。这体验妙极了，他低声一遍又一遍重复着Newt的名字，追逐着下腹那势不可挡的快感。

一开始，他并没有看到Newt皱起了脸，直至当他感到汗津津的手不断推挤着自己的胸膛时才真正看向他。

“太过了，Theseus，感觉不太好了，”Newt的话不时被呜咽声打断，他正试图从哥哥身边挣脱开。是那样吗，是咒语消失了吗？

Theseus停了下来，俯身吻住Newt，当他们不再磨蹭下腹，Newt也停止了推搡。

“公平点，”他喘着粗气低声说，“你完事了，你不觉得我也应该来一次吗？或是你很自私？”

Newt犹豫着摇了摇头，眼神飘忽。

“我爱你，你知道吗？我愿意为你做任何事。”

“我知道，”Newt言语里的信任跟坚定让Theseus觉得心里满满的。

“那我想你应该也这样对我，”他柔声道，在他脸颊上落下最后一问，快速揉了揉他的头发，Newt蹭了过去。他把这视为一种妥协。

他没有想过在这个魔咒下任何形式的妥协都毫无意义。

他现在只想着眼前做的事情。不管这是什么，它感觉太棒了，但想要更紧密，想要完全融入在弟弟身体里。他沿着Newt的腹部向下，揉了把他软下去的性器顺着阴囊下柔软的皮肤来到后穴，Newt动了动身子不高兴地哼了声。Theseus听说过有些大男孩会对那儿做点什么。最初，把任何东西放进那里听起来很是恶心，但现在，此时此刻，光是想到这一点，他就差点缴械投降。Newt会热情地迎合他，双腿坏绕着自己渴望他的插入。因此他谨慎的尝试了，探入了一根手指。效果并不好。Newt叫起来，两腿在手指打开那紧致的肌肉时乱蹬着，说实话，Theseus想象不出任何能进入那里的东西。也许要更多时间，更加湿润才行。

“啊，你在干什么？”当Theseus出于好奇微微摆动手指时，Newt发出了带着恐惧或许是怀疑的质问。

“只是在尝试某些东西，亲爱的，别担心，”他看到Newt变幻莫测的表情，决定算了放弃。Newt大大呼了口气。

他思索要求他用嘴包裹住自己的阴茎。他以前在僻静的走道上见过，有个人跪着，脸埋在对方拉开的裤子中，动个不停气喘吁吁。他打量着Newt的脸，他看上去是那么的闷闷不乐。那一定会很妙，他可以把手塞进毛茸茸的头发里，随心所欲的拉扯，控制权完全在自己手里。但那样可能就没法听见他低声呢喃他的名字，值吗？

或许不。或许下次吧。

他可以将就一下。

Newt在他身下动了动，可能是觉得不舒服，他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，高潮后的余温开始褪去房间的空气对他裸露在外汗湿的皮肤来说有些冷了，Theseus又有了个主意。Newt的腿互相摩擦着，虽然他的膝盖上方有着凸起的肌肉——用来跑步攀爬以及和动物有关恶作剧的肌肉——但它们仍旧瘦弱。几乎不用怎么使劲儿，他将弟弟翻了个身。Newt轻叫了一声，侧过头将脸贴在木桌上。他甚至没有闭上眼。Theseus无法抑制的吻了吻他的唇角，流连忘返地亲吻在他的脸颊和耳垂。Newt呻吟了一声，但其中的疲惫显而易见。

Theseus后退几步，跪坐着轻轻抚摸Newt的大腿不时揉捏一下，沉溺在迷惑困倦的声音中。确实，Newt的腿棒极了，它们与屁股软肉相接的地方能很好地说明这点。他按摩着那儿的肌肉，好奇地掰开他的臀瓣。身后传来的声响表示Newt的腿正不断抬起又放下，试图以某种方式传递他在经历的感受。他不断扭来扭曲，却没有多少热情。

Theseus使了点劲儿抬起Newt的胯部，尽管这样他必须牢牢握住Newt的腰身。他紧拥着他，又痛又硬的性器磨蹭着Newt的屁股，不得不咬住下唇才能压下愉悦的尖叫。他的阴茎在一两下碰撞后找到了臀缝，两侧的压力似乎要把他整个吞没。他感觉到从嘴角滴到下巴的唾液。也许，也许他疯了。

Newt将头埋进臂弯里。他微微凹陷的脊背，似乎没有一点儿力气，看上去像是为他量身定做的。皮肤下的每一块肌肉，每一根肋骨都是他的，只是他的。

“还在听吗？”他轻声问，怕声音太小，Newt听不见。不过Newt动了动脑袋，像是在点头。

“我想要你夹紧双腿，”他停下动作，拇指在Newt背上打着转，等着他照做。Newt发出了呼哧呼哧的声音，甚至还哭了一小下，不过他还是成功了。他并拢双腿，这让他的屁股撅的更高。Newt的阴茎软软的垂在两腿间，不过一旦它们合拢，Theseus就看不到了，老实说他也不是很在意。

“真美，”他低声道，将手塞进Newt的腿缝中。肌肤相贴的地方十分温暖，他在另一只手上吐了口唾沫撸动了几下自己的阴茎。等他认为足够湿润后，他将其伸到Newt腿间。后者由于过度刺激呻吟起来，用力夹紧双腿。

Theseus紧绷的神经啪的一声断了。他的手指探进Newt的臀部，指甲几乎要抓破皮肤，他使劲儿快速的摆动着胯部，包裹着他的滚烫皮肤和以前经历过的任何感觉都不一样，房间里充斥着抽插和身体撞击着Newt的声音，这简直就像在天堂。

如果他的大脑还能运作，他一定会一边咒骂又一边赞美Newt，告诉他自己感觉有多棒，他屁股高高翘起，两腿并拢的模样有多好，就像自己那乖巧、明媚、聪明的小弟弟一样。但Theseus口中只有呻吟和零星几个 ‘我的’，‘Newt’，和‘很棒’之类的字眼流出。

达到高潮并不需要很久，但感觉却又快不起来。每一下推挤都是最愉悦、甜蜜的折磨，这种折磨伴随着被想要更加贴近弟弟并且完全占有他的冲动。Newt沉默下来，上半身随着每次插入抽动着，皮肤被磨得生疼。头发软趴趴的晃来晃去，肩膀上还泛着红晕。

终于，终于，Theseus感觉到下腹收紧，那儿猛地跳动了一下释放了出来。他蜷缩着身体抽搐着，耳朵嗡嗡作响，力量似乎从他的每一根血管内流走，仿佛有一团火在肌肉，皮肤，骨骼和他的大脑里燃烧。一切都变得炙热，嘈杂，又安静下来，一切都是Newt

当周围回归寂静，他才意识到自己呻吟，或者说是尖叫的有多么大声。他跪在浑身僵硬的Newt身后，拼命让空气填满肺部。他缓缓松开握着Newt胯部的手，拭去额上的汗水，几乎没有注意到他在上面留下的红色指甲印。

Theseus跪坐起来，深吸了几口气，将腿悬在桌面。Newt小心翼翼的躺下，身体不断快速打着颤。他一定冻坏了。

他应该一直都这样，Theseus若有所思。彻底被消耗，凌乱地颤抖着，属于自己。

他伸直了身子，虽然察觉到自己颤抖的双腿，但他还是没有扶着桌子就站了起来，他感觉浑身暖洋洋的，像棉花一样，餍足的漂浮在云朵上。他穿上衣物，系上裤子，掸去皱褶，把自己重新打扮整齐。

“你该起来了，亲爱的，”他站在桌边柔声道，抬手抚弄乱蓬蓬的头发。Newt没有反应，脸藏在胳膊里，身体随着每次呼吸不规律的起伏是唯一能表明他还没有睡着的迹象。

“我认真的，Newt，你这样会着凉的，那很危险的，不是吗？”

见Newt还没有反应，Theseus拨开他的头发，将他的脑袋轻柔小心的偏到一边，确保他在听自己说话。

他对上了一双惊恐无比瞪得大大的眼睛，里面溢满了泪水。 

“Newt？”Theseus弯下腰，与他亲爱的弟弟平视，后者立即把目光移开，紧紧闭上眼，更多的泪水顺着脸颊流了下。

“出什么事了？你受伤了吗？”

Newt瑟缩着抽泣起来。

“出——出什么事了？”他喘息着，“你认真的？”

他嗓音里的悲愤，不再呆滞的眼神说明了一切。Theseus搞砸了。

“咒语失效了。”Theseus不清楚确切的时间，但考虑到Newt的反应，肯定是在他结束之前。即便不是，明眼人也能看出发生过什么。他搞砸的很彻底。没等Newt有所动作，甚至没等他哭的更厉害，Theseus掏出魔杖再次指向他的弟弟，这辈子第一次念出了 _一忘皆空。_

 

【1】亚当的苹果：亚当在吃的时候有一块苹果卡住了喉咙，后来我们就把人类喉结直接称为是“亚当的苹果”


End file.
